Love Me Sweetly
by ms reads-alot
Summary: Nash and Catlin are together and in love. But when Catlin and Cassidy are kidnapped. How far will Nash and Harvey go to save them. Couples also involve Cassidy and Harvey.
1. Chapter 1

Love me Sweetly

Nash Bridges walked though the department in search of his wonderful girlfriend and partner. Next to Joe of . He finally found her next to the coffee machine. Getting some coffee. Her back was turned to him, so he decided to have some fun. He put his hands over her eyes and said, " Guess who." She smiled. "How many guesses do I get?" She it was his turn to smile. " Three." He said. " Tarzan, Master,Sir." She said as she turned around and kissed pulled away breathless. "Correct, all three times." He said as they kissed more. This time you could barley seperate them with a crowbar."Hughum!" Joe said as he walked passed. He also, said," Get a room!" Nash pulled back and said," Give me a key and we will."Caitlin loved him so much. And he loved her alot looked at her and said, " I have a suprise for you."" Really."" Yea, it's in the car, then at home, then in your bed."" Must be a big suprise." She said giggling as he kissed her neck and was led to his they got to his car, there were flowers all over the back seat, along with a picnic basket. Then there was a bouquet of red roses in the passenger handed her the flowers and then opened her car door, and she got then got into the drivers seat and drove to Caitlin's place.

Once they got to her place Nash grabbed her hand, the pinic basket, and they ran to the door. Once inside, Caitlin was almost in tears. Her aparment was coverd in scatterd rose peatls, glitter, candies, and then in the living room was a bunch of stuffed animals and cards." Did you do this?""Yes." "It's beautiful.I love it. " He smiled." Good onto the bedroom then." He said as he led his girlfriend towards the bedroom, basket still in hand. When they reached the bedroom, the room was dark. Catlin was about to to on the lights when Nash stopped her." Don't, this is part of your suprise." he said as he lit the candles that led all the way in the room. He then told her to close the door. " Why don't you go freshn' up, while I get this set up." She smiled." Ok, I'll go take a quick shower." He nodded." Ok." She then headed to the bathroom. While she was in the shower. She could only wonder, what Nash was doing.

When she got out of the shower, she came out in nothing but a robe. As she dried her hair with a towle and walked in to the room. She saw Nash pouring two glasses of wine. And a picnic blanket and food on the floor, already." Ready, My darling." He said as he handed her a glass of wine, and kissed sat down on the blanket and kissed. talked, and ate. They fed to each other as they talked. After they were finished. Nash picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He layed her softly on the bed and then they started kissing softly, sweetly, amazing, and took her shirt off . Then started kissing downwards.

Later that evening, that lay in bed, cuddled in each others arms. Never wanting to leave. " Did you like your suprise?" Nash said as he kissed her forehead and fed her a stawberry." I loved it." She said as she took the strawberry they fell asleep in each others arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey and Cassidy

" Cassidy, we have to be careful. You know what your dad will do to me if he finds out, i'm having a relationship with his eighteen year old daughter." Harvey said as he held Cassidy in his arms as they watched TV." First of all, i'm almost nighteen and soon to be on the force, secand of all. I love you and thats all that matters. So don't worry about it." She said as she looked at him with her pleading beautiful brown smiled and kissed they continued to kiss, lust rolled through their bodys. " Harvey."" Yea, baby." He said kissing down her layed her head back aganist the coach in pleasure." I'm ready." Harvey stopped immeditly and slowly picked his head to look at her. " You mean...."" Yes." She said quietly, but clearly." Cassidy, are you sure?"" I've never been so sure in my life." " Are you sure becuase we can't forget about this conversation and....." He was stopped by Cassidy's lips. " I'm sure." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom." Okay, Ok, but lets do this right. Slow." He layed her on the bed gently and kissed her slowly but passionatly.

After they were done, they decided to take a bath together. So now here they lay in a nice, warm, and bubbly bath. Cassidy was being silly, blowing bubbles at Harvey and all around. Harvey laughed. He still didn't understand how he could get so lucky. The first time he met Cassidy, she was sixteen. And she had walked into the station with Nash. She was making a report for school on how cops work. Nash had her interview him. They both admitted that, that is when they had fell in love with each awile their hands had started to get pruney. So they got out and Harvey put a shirt and some sweatpants on and went to fix some dinner. Cassidy took her time drying off. Then put one of Harvey's shirts on and went downstairs. While he was cooking, Cassidy snook up behind him and kissed the back of his shirt. Harvey smiled." Dinner is almost ready. Just have to let it sit for awile. While they waited. They sat on the couch and talked." Cassidy?"" Ya." She said as she played with the buttons of his shirt." Did I hurt you when we...?" he said." A little bit at first. But then I got comftable and safe with you. Like I always am. " He and she smiled.

Later after dinner was finished. Harvey and Cassidy got dressed and he drove them both to the they got there, they saw Captain Hanes standing there about to make an annoucement." Okay listen up! Tonight is our annual SFBD Ball. Invetations are on your desk. You may bring a guest. The Attire is Formal. The ball is going to be held in Little Italy's Dance and Dine. The Ball is till midnight, starts at eight. And once you arrive you must have you and your guest's invitations. That is all!" Harvey and Cassidy walked to his desk and opened the invitation." Well Ms. Cassidy. Would you do me the honor in joining me at the SFBD Ball."She smiled." I would love to." She said as he kissed her hand.

Around five thirty, Harvey drove Cassidy home." I'll pick you up tonight at seven thirty my princess." Harvey said as she kissed him and got out of the car. He drove off to go home and spuce for Cassidy.

At seven thirty sharp. Harvey drove up to the Bridges home and saw Cassidy sitting on the steps waiting for him. With a coat on." I have a suprise for you." She said as she took of her coat. Then through the coat to Harvey. He caught it, but was distracted. She was wearing a strapless light blue dress, that went down to her knees. It had little frills at the end. She looked like a princess in his eyes. " Baby, you look beautiful."" Really?" She said smiling shyly." He kissed her." Really." Directly at eight they got to the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

So In Love

Carlton Lassiter was sitting at his desk in the Sana Barbra Police deparment across from his partner Juliet O'Hara, when he got a txt message._" I love you" 3_. It said. Carlton smiled._" I love you 's your day been?"_ _" Good."__" Thats good. You know what I really want to do?" Carlton txted.__ " What?"__ " To make love to you.?"__"Meet me outside."_The txt said. Carlton then grabbed his coat and went outside. Just then the chief asked," Detective O' Hara. Wheres Detective Lassiter going?" " I'm not sure. I'll go check." Juliet said. So she grabbed her coat and went outside. Went she got down the stairs she did'nt she anything. So she walked down the street. Finally she saw him standing by the beach. She smiled. She walked up to him and tapped him on the sholder. " Carlton?" He turned to her and kissed her. She kissed him soon they started a make out session. After a little while they pulled away. " I liked your txt." She said held her close. " Let's go home and make love." He said." Carlton we have to get back to work though. " She said. " We'll just tell her that we got a lead on the case. " " For a whole day?" She said. " Psh, No. Maybe." He said playfully. Juliet smiled." I Love it when you laugh. It means your happy. Which means I'm happy." He said as he gave her a peck." Oh Carlton. That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."She said." Anything to make you happy." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the car. When they got to her house. He rushed her inside and picked her up and brought her to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Save Me

".BANG."Harvey Leek's gun sounded as it hit the dummy. Nash watched from a Harvey was walked towards Nash."Did you sleep with her?" Nash asked as Harvey walked past turned."What?""Did you sleep with my daughter?"Nash asked looked straight in his eyes."Yes."Nash looked down then back up."Do you love her?"" fact one day.I would love to marry your permission or 's a grown women what ever you have aganist me right need to get over have to find Cassidy and Catlin.I know you would like to see her again.""Your I'm sorry."Harvey smiled."Forget 's just find the girls.I swear to god if they hurt Cassidy i'll kill those son of a bi...."Harvey did'nt even finish his just took of followed."WHY ARE WE RUNNING!"Yelled Nash."THE VAN THAT TOOK CASSIDY AND CATLIN IS OVER THERE!"Nash ran faster to the van,they tore the van apart." a few ounces of blood and a necklace."Who's necklace is this?"Harvey asked."It's Catlin's.I gave it to night of the banquet."Nash said as he took the necklace."And thats probably her blood too."Nash said sadly."It's not."Harvey said."How do you know."Nash asked."Harvey picked up a charm.A charm in the shape of a hoarse to be exact."What is it?"Asked Nash."It's a charm.""What does that mean?"Harvey sat down on the ground holding the charm."What does it mean Leek!"Yelled Nash."This charm. Was on a bracelet I bought symbolyzes one of the many moments we have particular one is when Cassidy and I went on a hoarse my dad's ranch."Harvey said sadly."Thats good!""What?"Harvey asked suprised."We can get a print of these if the kidnapper touched him and kill I can I have my daughter and we can both have our girlfriends back.


End file.
